rozenmaidenfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rückbesinnung/Characters
Dolls Rozen Maidens Suigintou Suigintou (水銀燈, Mercury Lampe / Mercury Lamp) is the first Rozen Maiden and is accompanied by the artificial spirit, Meimei (メイメイ Meimei). She has silver-white hair and red eyes, the latter of which are purposefully shown to have narrow, slit pupils. She wears a dark blue headband with black lace trimming. Each side of the headband ends with a black bow; the headband also sports a rosette on top (this rosette's color tends to change often; usually it is shown as dark wine red, although it can have dark or light purple hues, or even peach pink.) A dark blue neck ribbon is tied around her neck, and her dress is white and dark blue. It has a matching rosette brooch just like the one on the headband. The top part of the dress also has black lace trimming and features white ruffles trimming. The sleeves of the dress are puffy on each of the shoulders, while on the arms they fit the first half - the lower arms feature three-layered white ruffles. The skirt is white with ruffles trimming, layered with dark blue diamond-shaped pieces. The two front layers feature white inverted crosses. Between these two layers is a criss-crossed ribbon. She also wears a pair of dark blue boots with matching rosettes like those on the headband. She is the most ambitious of her sisters and wishes to become Alice to earn Rozen's love. Suigintou possesses black wings which she uses for mobility and offensive purposes. Her former master was Megu Kakizaki, who unfortunately died by the conclusion of the Alice Game. Kanaria Kanaria (金糸雀, Kanarien Vogel / Canary Bird) is the second Rozen Maiden and is accompanied by the artificial spirit, Pizzicato (ピチカート''Pichikāto''). Kanaria's outfit is a bright one, consisting of puffy orange pants and a long-sleeved yellow coat, with the sleeves puffed at the shoulders and laced in white at the ends. The coat is tied in the front at the neck and the waist with brown ribbons. On the back of her coat she has another, larger sized bow, which consists of the same color of her coat. She wears classy black shoes and is often seen carrying a parasol, which she uses frequently to 'float' from place to place. Her hair is green, and she wears it tied into two ringleted ponytails. Her bangs are held to the side by a heart-shaped yellow hairpiece bearing a red rose. Her eyes are green. She is sociable, energetic, eccentric and habitually ends her sentences with "Kashira" (かしら〜, lit. "Maybe"). She was initially a loyal participant of the Alice game but is convinced for a peaceful lifestyle instead. For battle, she plays her violin and manipulates the sound waves to cause destruction. Her current master is Mitsu Kusabue. Suiseiseki Suiseiseki (翠星石, Jade Stein / Jade Stone) is the third Rozen Maiden and is accompanied by the artificial spirit, Suidream (スィドリーム''Suidorīmu''). She has heterochromic eyes Suiseiseki has mismatching eyes: her right eye red, the left green. She wears a long green Victorian era dress with a white collar and black ribbon around the neck, along with a white hair accessory, similar to a bonnet with beige lace like ribbons on each side of her face. She is meant to resemble a sort of housewife gardener, being one of the two Rozen Maidens that is made to interact with plants. Her long auburn hair is curled at the ends. She is a tsundere; she openly insults others but does care about them. Suiseiseki speaks with the copula "Desu" (です, polite). She has no intention of participating in the Alice Game and only wishes to live happily with her twin sister, Souseiseki. Suiseiseki's ability is to supply nourishment to souls and memories and is able to summon plants for offensive purposes with her watering can. Her current master is Jun Sakurada. Souseiseki Souseiseki (蒼星石, Lapis Lazuli Stein / Lapis Lazuli Stone) is the fourth Rozen Maiden and is accompanied by the artificial spirit, Lempicka (レンピカ''Renpika''). Suiseiseki's younger twin, Souseiseki, is the polar opposite of her sister, even in eye color - while Suiseiseki's mismatched eyes have the right red and the left green, Souseiseki's eyes are right green, left red. Souseiseki has moderately-short, chestnut-brown hair and wears a blue caplet over a white shirt, blue pants and a top hat with short black boots. She speaks in as masculine manner (using pronouns like "boku" (僕, "I"), "jibun" (自分, "oneself"), and "watashi" (私, "me")) and has a strong sense of duty towards her master and role as a Rozen Maiden. Souseiseki's ability is to cut souls and memories with her scissors. Her current master is Jun Sakurada. Shinku Shinku (真紅, Reiner Rubin / Pure Ruby) is the fifth Rozen Maiden and is accompanied by the artificial spirit, Hollie (ホーリエ Hōrie) and the most powerful doll among the seven sisters. Shinku has light, blonde hair, kept in two twin tails tied at the back of her head, and blue eyes. She wears a red gown with a matching shawl and bonnet as accessories. Her bonnet is fastened with a green ribbon, which is tied into a bow at her neck and held in place with a pink rose brooch. She has a southern belle and haughty personality in which she treats Jun as her servant. Shinku treats regular dolls as if they are alive, and is an avid fan of the fictional puppet show, "Detective Kun Kun" (くんくん探偵 Kunkun Tantei). For battles, she is able to create and control rose petals. Having won the Alice Game, her wish that all her sister live cost her Rosa Mystica, and is currently asleep in the N-Field. Hinaichigo Hinaichigo (雛苺, Kleine Beere / Little Berry) is the sixth Rozen Maiden and is accompanied by the artificial spirit, Berrybell (ベリーベル''Berīberu''). Hinaichigo's appearance is that of a little girl, and that is because she is the second youngest of the sisters. She wears a pink overcoat with a red ribbon and has a similar one on the backside of her coat. She wears a white, puffy underdress. She has short ringleted, blonde hair with a pink bow, surrounded by white ruffles and on her feet she has red ballet-like slippers, with red ribbons that criss-cross over her legs and white tights. Her eyes are light green. She has a childlike personality and dislikes being alone. She often ends her sentences with "na no" (なの〜, "because") and occasionally speaks in French. For battle, Hinaichigo is able to summon and control strawberry vines. Her current master is Tomoe Kashiwaba. Kirakishou Kirakishou (雪華綺晶, Schnee Kristall / Snow Crystal) is the seventh Rozen Maiden who is accompanied by the artificial spirit, Rosary (ロザリオ Rozario). Kirakishou is taller than some of the dolls, despite being the youngest. Kirakishou wears a white, ornately ruffled dress. On her head are two small roses tied to her hair, and she wears tall white boots. She has been shown with peach blonde hair, and her single eye is yellow; her right eye is not an eye, but simply a white rose growing from the socket. She was created without a physical body as Rozen tested whether physical limitations prevented him from creating Alice. Her ability allows her to materialize illusions,since she can not exist outside the N-Field. She was later revived with a physical body. Her current master is the unwinded Jun Sakurada. Others Barasuishou Barasuishou (薔薇水晶, Rozen Kristall / Rose Crystal) is a doll created by Enju, Rozen's apprentice, who initially introduced herself as the seventh Rozen Maiden doll, later accompanied by her own artificial spirit, Mirrororb (ミラーオーブ, Mirāōbu). Barasuishou wears an ornately ruffled collar with a small, dark purple rose on it that covers the puffy part of the sleeves, a lavender dress with a wrap-around top, puffy sleeves at the shoulders and wide long sleeves, with two crystals dangling from the puffy parts. The skirt is below knee-length and has two layers, the top layer is lavender and joined to the top, the bottom is light pink,which obscure the top of her high purple laced-up boots. On her head are two matching rosebuds as the one on her collar, each accompanied by three crystals that tie a few strands of her hair back slightly. Her slightly wavy hair is long and white, and her one visible eye is yellow, as she wears a purple rose-adorned eyepatch over her left eye. This was a lie, intending to dupe the other six Rozen Maiden into entering the Alice Game so that she may obtain their Rosa Mystica and become the strongest doll. Barasuishou does eventually acquire the other six Rosa Mystica, but cannot contain their power since she is not a true Rozen Maiden, and ends up shattering in Enju's arms. She is revived and intends to finish the Alice Game with the destruction of the Rozen Maidens. Her current master is Yuna Kuwata. Seishion Seishion (聖紫菀, Heilig Astern / Sacred Aster) is a doll created by Unwinded Jun Sakurada who is accompanied by the artificial spirit, Flora (フローラ Furōra). Created from the disused Rosa Mystica collected from the N-Field by both Jun's and made from the same materials as the Rozen Maidens, he was created as a younger sibling for Kirakishou. While he is male, he speaks unintentionally with feminine pronouns (like "atashi" (あたし, "I")) and is often dressed in gender neutral clothes which adds to the confusion. His current master is Saito Shibisaki. Sonku Sonku (尊紅, Nobel Rubin / Noble Ruby) is a doll created by Enju, Rozen's apprentice, in the image of the fifth Rozen Maiden doll, Shinku. When she first appeared, she pretended to be Shinku in order to infiltrate their home, however she unconvincing in her performace and attacked instead. While not ladylike like the real Shinku, she possess her own code of chivalry, which primarliy prevents her from striking down any doll she defeats unless its in one blow. Hakukintou Hakukintou (白金燈, Platin Lampe / Platinum Lamp) is a doll created by Enju, Rozen's apprentice, in the image of the first Rozen Maiden doll, Suigintou. Unlike Suigintou, she was completed in her entirety, but lacks any drive to work for anything. Unlike most of her sisters, she is actually a pacifist and refuses to fight except when under great distress. Kongoseki Kongoseki (金剛石, Diamant Stein / Diamond Stone) is a doll created by Enju, Rozen's apprentice, in the image of the third and fourth Rozen Maiden dolls, Suiseiseki and Souseiseki. Due to the irregularity, Kongoseki has two faces (one concealed behind the back of her hair), and can roll her eyes inside her head to swap her faces over. Due to this addition, she has a split personailty, often talking to herself and switches between the two at random rather then at will. Kiichigo Kiichigo (木苺, Himbeere / Raspberry) is a doll created by Enju, Rozen's apprentice, in the image of the sixth Rozen Maiden doll, Hinaichigo. Like her counterpart, she is very hyperactive and enjoys playing games, however she is very competative and never wants to stop playing. Her deep rooted desire can turn her violent and leads to her opponents becoming incapacitated enough to prevented from fleeing. Kujakuza Kujakuza (孔雀座, Pfau Sternbild / Peacock Constellation) is a doll created by Enju, Rozen's apprentice, in the image of the second Rozen Maiden doll, Kanaria. Unlike her counterpart, Kujakuza plays the piccolo rather than the violin, but likewise cannot be taken seriously by the other dolls. Humans Winded World Jun Sakarada Jun Sakurada (桜田 ジュン) is a middle school student who withdrew from society after he was outed and bullied for being a dress designer. Since then, he becomes irritated whenever something related to school is brought up and sinks into a depression when pressured on the topic. His interactions with the Rozen Maidens and their masters changes his outlook on life and he works up the courage to return to society. He later discovers he is the present incarnation of Rozen. He is the current master of Suiseiseki, Souseiseki and Shinku. Nori Sakarada Nori Sakurada (桜田 のり) is Jun's older sister. An avid lacrosse player, who had to give up many of her other hobbies when she assumed parental care of Jun while their parents are out of the country on business. While initially resistant to the responsibility, Nori became kind and gentle towards Jun. Nori is quick to find, get and resort to books for cures, treatments and copings with Jun's hikikomori-ism. Nori is very fond of the dolls who live and play in her house. Tomoe Kashiwaba Tomoe Kashiwaba (柏葉 巴) is an honor student at Jun's school. She is quiet, and kind-hearted, although her speech and style tend to be very dry, and she often hides her true feelings. Tomoe was originally Hinaichigo's medium, but the bond between them was broken when Hinaichigo relied too much on Tomoe's energy and was defeated by Shinku. Currently, Tomoe helps Jun in his dealings with the Rozen Maiden and also assists him with his make-up work for school. She is the current master of Hinaichigo Mitsu Kusabue Mitsu Kusabue (草笛 みつ), nicknamed Micchan (みっちゃん Mitchan). She loves dolls to the point of obsession. Although her work attire is that of an office lady, she is introduced as a professional photographer, and later she has quit her old, comfortable job and becomes a pattern make for doll's dresses, selling her products on her personal website called "Angels Cage", despite the increased workload and the minor success. She is the current master of Kanaria Yuna Kuwata Yuna Kuwata (桑田 由奈) is the beauty queen of Jun's class, and Jun is her secret admirer. Jun's design is chosen for her to wear during the school festival; the announcement of Jun being the designer is what triggers his agoraphobia. She is the current master of Barasuishou. Unwinded World Older Jun Sakarada In an alternate world without Rozen Maidens, Jun Sakurada (桜田 ジュン) eventually returns to society and is a friendless university student who works at a bookstore.Tale 1 His interactions with Shinku gives him the opportunity to befriend his co-worker, Saitou, which leads him to join a theatrics club. He is the current master of Kirakishou, as well as the creator of Seishion Saito Shibasaki Saito Shibasaki (柴崎 斉藤) is Jun's colleague in the bookstore, also a to-be actress in a theatrical company, with her masculine but silent brother, Ichiju. She very appreciates Jun's help in many times and his talent in sewing, which made her want to convince Jun go along with her dream in drama. After his encounter with Shinku, Jun and Saitō become closer friends, and later engaged. She is the current master of Seishion. Ichiju Shibasaki Ichiju Shibasaki (柴崎 一樹) is Saito's elder brother who makes the scenery for the theatrical company. Although Jun had come to help Saitou's drama troupe with costumes, her brother assumes that he had come to help with manual labor, and leads him to the back to saw and paint wood for the backgrounds. Jun goes along with it, and excels in this area too, although Saitou is embarrassed about the situation. Yamamoto Yamamoto (山本君) is the head manager of the book store company, and Jun's boss. Having also never gone to High School, he relates to Jun's situation and recognizes his talent. N-Field Residents Laplace's Demon Laplace's Demon (ラプラスの魔) is a humanoid with a rabbit's head who dwells in the N-field. He is the referee to the Alice Game and often assists the protagonists through riddles or as a directional guide. Rozen Rozen (ローゼン) is the creator of the Rozen Maiden, he seeks for Alice but he was never heard or seen in the anime and manga. Father appears to have acquired immortality through alchemy, and was forced to go by many aliases throughout time, such as the Count of St. Germain or Alessandro Cagliostro. In the anime, he has spoken to Shinku various times and indicated that besides battling, there is another way to end the Alice Game. The dolls refer to him as "Otō-sama" (お父様, "Father"). It is later revealed that his latest incarnation is Jun Sakurada. Enju Enju (槐) is a young doll craftsman and the former apprentice of Rozen. Though occasionally bitter, Enju takes his art very seriously; he even gives brief words of reassurance to halfway finished creations. Though he bears a resemblance to Rozen, Enju is nothing more than a jealous apprentice of the dollmaker. When Barasuishou crumbled to pieces in Enju's hands, he disappeared in a glow of light, leaving his final fate unknown. References & Citations Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Subpage Category:Character